La Question
by Jesus MSV
Summary: Shikamaru decide que ya no quiere estar solo y Hinata llega en el momento correcto. Un amor dulce nace entre ellos dos, pero la vida los separa y cuando se reencuentran ya nada es igual. UA
1. Sin él, sin ella

**La Question.**

Capítulo 1: Sin él, sin ella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

" _Poned atención: un corazón solitario no es un corazón."_

 _Antonio Machado._

 _._

.

.

Shikamaru Nara.

La pereza infinita que siento esta mañana es tan usual como el amanecer mismo, no puedo creer que a las 7 de la mañana esta casa rebose de vida, todos los que aquí vivimos somos estudiantes universitarios, entonces ¿Por qué soy el único que desea dormir?

Me estiro lo suficiente para que, de alguna forma, mi sueño se esfume, pero es inútil, estoy cansado, muy cansado. Sin ganas de nada tomo un desayuno ligero, veo a mis compañeros ir de aquí para allá, apurados, haciendo quien sabe que. Mi mejor amigo Chouji se prepara un ostentoso desayuno mientras tararea una cancionista pegajosa, ver su eterna sonrisa y sentir su constante buen humor hacen que me sienta un poco, y solo un poco, menos cansado.

Sin preocuparme demasiado, tomo un baño y antes de que sea muy tarde salgo de la casa, ahora vacía, camino hasta el instituto, esos 10 minutos los uso para pensar y tristear un poco. Recuerdo a mi antiguo maestro Asuma, pienso como me inspiró a hacer lo que hago, pienso en su pequeño, en su esposa y me permito estar desolado. Recuerdo a mi viejo y como murió haciendo su trabajo, recuerdo los ojos apagados de mi madre cuando lo supo y recuerdo todo lo que mi vida era y todo lo que ya no es. Una melancolía inmensa me invade y esos 10 minutos de pronto son 20. La premura del tiempo despeja mi mente y me dispongo a no pensar más. Me dispongo a estar atento y mejorar.

.

.

.

Las clases para mi terminan, no hago mis tareas y tampoco estudió, soy alguien privilegiado que de eso no necesita. Me tiro en el sofá y disfruto de la soledad de la casa, esta hora es "la hora silenciosa", ninguno de mis compañeros esta y agradezco eso demasiado. Escucho el teléfono sonar, dejo que entre a la contestadora.

-Shikamaru, se que estas ahí, responde-una pausa silenciosa- responde- y otra pausa, no pienso moverme- como sea, holgazán- la siempre energética voz de Ino me fastidia- te espero en mi casa, no olvides que es mi cumpleaños.

Y vaya que no lo olvido, su padre y mi padre murieron juntos, ella es más que una miga de toda la vida. No se exactamente que es, si tuviera que describirlo, diría que es mi hermana.

A pesar de eso, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a una fiesta, ahí habrá mucho ruido y mucha gente molesta, y estaría esa mujer, a la que no le guardo ningún rencor, pero aun me es incomodo ver.

De pronto, la hora silenciosa termina, entra Kiba con su enorme perro, Shino con sus insectos, eso de tener un amigo veterinario y uno biólogo era problemático, Chouji con un montón de platillos que preparo en sus clases, tener un mejor amigo chef era delicioso, Naruto, el amigo que estudia derecho, el que quiere ser presidente y cambiar las cosas, tenerlo como amigo era agotador, porque con ese chico se le olvida a uno el cansancio y dan ganas de seguirlo.

El fin de mi hora predilecta llego, todos comimos comida de Chouji y nos alistamos para la fiesta del año, Ino se tomaba muy enserio la palabra diversión.

Mis días pueden sonar animados, con fantasmas del pasado persiguiéndome, y así son, y a pesar de que estoy rodeado de buenos amigos algo me falta, a pesar de que los días se pasan con buena compañía y cosas por hacer, me siento solo, seco, pienso que tengo tantas cosas que compartir, pero no tengo a nadie para hacerlo, estoy cansado de esta vida, donde no puedo compartir todo lo que tengo. Soy un solitario y eso comienza a cansarme.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuga.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y ella terminaba su último estiramiento de yoga, siempre estaba levantada y fresca, su presencia era suave, pero últimamente venía ganando más energía, se sentía bien, contenta, la relación con su padre era mucho mejor, su hermana era la mejor hermana, su confidente y amiga, su primo le ayudaba con sus estudios. Su aspecto familiar, su aspecto escolar, iban de maravilla. Era un chica amable y fuerte, era lista y con buenos amigos. Su vida era buena, no tenía remordimientos ni pesares.

Con alegría se preparaba un delicioso desayuno, ella vivía en una casa, con otras tres chicas, Ino, Sakura y Ten-Ten, sin embargo no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas, la mayoría de sus tiempos libres los pasaba con Kiba y Shino en un pequeño bar, ellos vivían con el rubio más lindo, Naruto y con los dos mejores amigos de Ino, a los que no recordaba haber visto ni una sola vez.

Siempre que Ino hacía fiestas ella estaba ocupada con sus tareas y pocas veces salía de su habitación para ver a los invitados. Si no era eso, tenía que ir a casa a ver a su hermana o ir a donde su primo, pero por razones de azar ella nunca podía estar en las épicas reuniones.

Ese día sería diferente, pensó, y con ese pensamiento de asistir al cumpleaños número 21 de la rubia comenzó con sus clases.

El día escolar terminó, no sin antes recibir una noticia, mañana a las 6 am, tendría un examen que sería el 90% de su calificación, no tenía miedo de fallar la prueba, pero tendría que ir a dormir muy temprano, ya sería en el cumpleaños 22.

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí con el capítulo uno, según mi estructura serán unos 14 capítulos con una extensión similar a la de este. Me perdí por años y estoy retomando las otras historias, pero me resulta algo complicado. Perdón por olvidarlos. Espero que les guste y muy pronto subiré el siguiente episodio. Me encanta esta pareja, por eso insisto con ella jejeje. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Causalidad

**La Question.**

Capítulo 2: Causalidad.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

" _A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante." Oscar wilde._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La problemática fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino estaba ocurriendo y ahí, entre los locos estudiantes, estaba Temari y aunque no le guardo rencor alguno, aun me siento incómodo en su presencia, todo lo que un día vivimos, todos los planes que cree en los que ella era la protagonista, todos esos sueños, todos esos anhelos se rompieron, ella debía irse lejos y no quiso seguir con lo nuestro porque, según ella, el amor a distancia nunca funciona.

Mentiría si digo que no me sorprendí verla, tan solo un mes después de que se fue, nuevamente en la universidad. A pesar de que regreso, su corazón ya no era mio, creo que nunca lo fue. Al principio yo no veía las cosas así y solo el tiempo a logrado que ese malestar y esos llantos al leer mensajes antiguos desapareciera. Y a pesar de que todo el tiempo pasara, creo que nunca se irá esta incomodidad.

Kiba, me pasa un vaso de algo que realmente apesta a alcohol, lo bebo de un solo trago pues su sabor es terrible, en el momento justo que dejo el vaso en la mesa siento un fuerte mareo y una relajación poderosa llega a mi estomago. Solo cuando esta sensación llega soy consciente del grado de estrés que estaba sintiendo. Me acercan otro vaso y lo bebo, ¿por qué? No tengo idea, me dan más y bebo más, ahora todo me resulta divertido y me río y canto y hago cosas extrañas que normalmente no haría. No pienso demasiado y no soy realmente dueño de mi lengua en este momento.

Pierdo a Kiba de vista, me siento terrible así que tanteando busco la puerta de la habitación de Ino, no me apetece más estar entre la multitud. Encuentro lo que buscaba y abro, me tiro en la cama y un grito y unas manos pequeñas me echan a un lado.

-Problemática, ¿qué haces aquí y no en tu fiesta?- digo sin abrir los ojos, percibo un olor distinto al de Ino, pero no me preocupa demasiado, mi mente esta adormilada.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no es mi fiesta de cumpleaños- una voz suave y desconocida me responde, en cualquier otro estado me habría levantado de un salto y hubiera pedido disculpas mientras me marchaba avergonzado, pero solo atine a decir-¿Y tu quien eres?- abro los ojos con pereza y me encuentro con una chica bastante linda, sonrojada, cubriendo su pijama con las cobijas y buscando en su mente algo que decir.

-Soy Hinata- me dice con esa agradable voz-es un lindo nombre Hinata, soy Shikamaru y estoy cansado, si no te molesta dormiré aquí-estoy ebrio y así no soy muy brillante. Veo como algo parecido a una sonrisa se asoma en el rostro de la chica-Shikamaru, por favor, necesito dormir, mañana tengo un examen muy importante- pero yo no soy capaz de escuchar lo que dice, le echo uno de mis brazos encima para que no se le ocurra bajar de la cama, no me gustaría que durmiera en otra parte, eso no sería cortes de mi parte- dime ¿qué estudias? Y porque no te había visto nunca- ella se incomoda un poco, pero no demasiado- estudio economía-me dice en un susurro, le sonrío-pues duerme Hinata, mañana será un día difícil- le digo bastante adormilado, ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de habérselo dicho- Shikamaru -a penas y escucho su dulce voz y me pierdo en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

No tengo ni la menor idea de que hora es ni del lugar en el que estoy, por la cantidad de luz que entra por la ventana debe pasar de medio día, miro a mi rededor y no reconozco el lugar, entierro el rostro en la suave almohada y los recuerdos me golpean, ¿qué clase de pervertido era? Me levanto y trato de despejarme, pero un resaca enorme me golpea, escucho la puerta abrirse y una linda voz se cuela en mis oídos.

-Buen día Shikamaru- me giro y la veo, con una hermosa sonrisa, era muy linda, mucho más de lo que recordaba .

-Buen día Hinata- me sonrojo, no soy capaz de mirarla a la cara.

-Creí que no recordarías mi nombre, estabas bastante borracho anoche- me dice divertida, enserio, ¿dónde había estado esta mujer?

-No demasiado-me sale el buen humor, quien sabe de donde – lamento mucho lo de anoche, como tu dijiste, estaba muy borracho, espero no haberme propasado- me rasco la nuca y le regalo una sonrisa- ¿qué tal tu examen?

-No has hecho nada inapropiado, solo adueñarte de mi cama- sonríe y yo también, ella es una chica linda- y me fue bastante bien, gracias por preguntar- me extiende un vaso con café, he estado tan atento mirando su rostro que no había notado la bebida, la tomo y le agradezco- hay aspirinas en ese cajón- señala un lugar en su escritorio, le agradezco nuevamente y ella se va.

Tomo las aspirinas, bebo el café y escapo de ese cuarto, la encuentro en la cocina, luce tan fresca.

-Estaba por llamarte para que comieras algo- el silencio en la casa me extraña.

-¿Dónde esta todo mundo?- le pregunto intentando percibir algún ruido.

-La fiesta se salió de control, al parecer termino en tu casa, Ino me llamó para decirme que la fiesta estaba en casa de Shikamaru, que me uniera- Una vena apareció en mi frente, ahora tendría que limpiar.

-¿Quien tiene un examen en sábado?- le pregunto tratando de relajarme.

-Me da clases un loco maestro de matemáticas- antes de que termine la frase, pronuncio el nombre del profesor más loco de la facultad de matemáticas y física.

\- Maito Guy- se me escapa una risa.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Estudio Física, claro que conozco sus arrebatos de la juventud- los dos reímos, y reímos y comimos y hablamos de un montón de cosas durante un montón de tiempo. Estuvimos en silencio, un cómodo silencio, miramos televisión y hablamos, creo que nunca había hablado tanto en un mismo día, reímos y algo lindo se instaló en mi interior, para mi estomago fue como el primer trago de ayer, sentí una relajación inmensa al estar con ella.

La tarde llego y para esa hora su casa lucía impecable.

-Bueno Hinata, ha sido una verdadera situación problemática en la que me has conocido, pero lo he disfrutado mucho- le digo a modo de despedida- ahora debo ir a ver que no hayan quemado la casa.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte Shikamaru- Me extiende la mano y le doy un apretón suave.

-Antes de irte ¿podrías darme tu número telefónico?- me siento muy nervioso, ella, sin pensarlo gira mi mano y con un lapicero que tenía en la bolsa escribe unos hermosos 10 dígitos.

Me marcho sin decir más, mi corazón late emocionado, me siento como un adolescente, nada podría hacer que este perfecto día se arruinara, abro la puerta de mi hogar y sin importarme su estado deplorable entro a mi habitación , me tiro en la cama y me pongo a ver las nubes a través de la ventana, cuando mis amigos despierten, ellos limpiaran.

.

.

.

 **Segundo episodio listo. Gracias por leer.**


	3. Otra vez

**La Question.**

Capítulo 3: Otra vez.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

" _El mejor reencuentro es con la persona de la que no te querías despedir." Encontrada en internet._

 _._

 _._

.

Los días se habían pasado rápido y esta temporada de exámenes si que me dejaron muerto, el recuerdo de aquella linda muchacha de ojos claros se siente disperso, como si ese tranquilo día hubiese sido una vivida alucinación producida por el alcohol que aún había en mi cuerpo, no me había animado a llamarla, ni siquiera agregué su número telefónico a mis contactos, me la pase mirando esos números por largo rato y solo atine a anotarlos en mi libro de física más cercano.

Los exámenes llegaron y sencillamente retrase el momento de llamarle, o escribirle, si soy sincero es pura falta de valor, no me gustaría descubrir que me dio un número falso.

Me animo y anoto su teléfono en mis contactos e inmediatamente abro una popular aplicación de mensajes instantáneos y ahí, entre Hana e Ino, aparece una fotografía en blanco y negro de Hinata, mi estómago se vuelve loco, es realmente linda y realmente es una chica que me hace sentir tranquilo, los momentos con ella olvidé lo problemática que a veces es la vida. Sin darme cuenta se me van los minutos observándola.

-Shikamaru- la potente voz de Kiba me saca de mi estupor – tu profesor loco llamó y dice que debes ir a dar tus horas de asesoría- bueno, ya estaba, ser brillante era problemático, había estado faltando desde que entre a la universidad a ese aburrido trabajo pero ahora debo ir, por lo menos hoy, si no quiero tomar clases todos los sábados con Maito Guy. No le digo ni una palabra a Kiba y se marcha, me levanto y me dispongo a ir, sería un día muy aburrido.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado esperando que alguien llegara a tomar asesorías, pero nadie iría, los exámenes ya habían concluido y este era el fin de semana en que todos tomaban un respiro. Pongo mi cabeza en mis brazos que ahora hacen de almohada sobre la mesa y me quedo dormido hasta que una vocesita me despierta suavemente.

-Shikamaru- abro mis perezosos ojos y la veo, a quien estuve evitando llamar por casi 2 semanas, mi estomago enloquece nuevamente.

-Hola- le contestó un poco desinteresado-¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- espero que solo pasara por ahí y ya se fuera.

-¿Podrías explicarme algunas cosas sobre física estadística?- se sienta a mi lado y saca una libreta y un libro.

-No me queda más remedio- le digo dando un bostezo, ella me sonríe y comienza a hacerme preguntas, esa sensación vuelve, ese sentir que el tiempo no existe y que somos los únicos dos en el mundo, es una chica lista, absorbe todo lo que le enseño y creo que noto un poco de admiración en sus ojos al escucharme hablar de física. Pasamos largas horas discutiendo y aprendiendo, es extraño pero cuando la veo se me va la flojera crónica, y por un momento me olvido que estoy solo.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy- le digo al notar la luz de la luna.

-Creo que si, disculpa por hacerte perder toda la tarde del sábado- se sonroja un poco y yo la encuentro simplemente encantadora.

-Te disculpo si me invitas a comer algo delicioso como aquella vez- sonríe y asiente, comenzamos a caminar hacía la casa donde vivía con Ino y las demás.

-Siento no haberte llamado- ni siquiera se porque se lo digo, tal vez no quiero perder la mínima oportunidad que tengo para salir con ella- los exámenes son problemáticos.

-No te preocupes- me dice tranquila y con una sonrisa divertida agrega- creo que aun estabas borracho cuando me pediste mi número, pensé que me habías olvidado.

-¿Siempre has vivido con Ino?- le pregunto con duda, aun no puedo creer que no la hubiera visto antes.

-Si, es raro que nunca nos hubiéramos visto ¿no crees?, hasta ahora se que mis mejores amigos, Kiba y Shino, viven donde tu- habla con sorpresa y a mi me sorprende escuchar eso, claro que había escuchado cosas sobre la mejor amiga de esos dos, pero nunca había sentido interés.

-¿Has estado en mi casa?

-Si, bastantes veces, claro que sabía que Shika, vivía ahí, pero no sabía que Shika eras tu- me sonrojo al escuchar el diminutivo que usa Ino en sus labios- ¿Y cómo te vengo a conocer? En circunstancias en las que jamás creí conocer a alguien- se ríe suave y yo siento como si la escena fuera musical izada con una canción francesa romántica.

Llegamos a su hogar y no había nadie, comemos y nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo callados, los silencios a su lado me resultan cómodos, no siento que deba decir alguna estupidez para estar a gusto. Cuando veo que ella termina de comer, me levanto- me debo ir- le digo a modo de despedida- me ha gustado verte de nuevo, después de casi tres semanas sin saber de ti.

-Pues me hubieras llamado, o escrito- me dice con falsa molestia, tomo mi teléfono ante su desconcierto por mi aparente grosería, de pronto su teléfono comienza a sonar, mira el número no registrado, desliza la opción de contestar y da un tímido -Hola- sonrío.

-Hola Hinata, perdón por llamarte hasta ahora- ella sonríe y me mira.

-Shikamaru, es un gusto que me llames, pensé que me habías olvidado- ahora me toca a mi sonreír.

-Jamás olvidaría a una persona como tu- mi voz sale seductora, ella se sonroja- debo colgar, estoy frente a una mujer realmente linda, pero estamos en contacto- le sonrío, ella asiente y su gesto me resulta divertido, si no estuviéramos frente a frente jamás hubiera sabido que estaba de acuerdo. Colgamos al mismo tiempo y esta vez soy yo el que le da un apretón de mano.

.

.

.

Llego a mi casa y nuevamente mi corazón late desbocado, la próxima vez que la vea, la invitaré a salir.

.

.

.

 **Tercer capítulo terminado, es una historia suave y tranquila, la Hinata de este fic no es insegura y tartamuda, es decidida y fuerte, así es como yo veo a Hinata y Shika es un poco más coqueto y romántico. Espero les guste., gracias por leer**


	4. ¿Por qué no?

**La Question.**

Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué no?.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

" _Felices los valientes, los que aceptan con ánimo parejo la derrota o las palmas."_ _Jorge Luis Borges_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Le había mandado un texto hace solo un par de minutos, el sudor en mis manos no es algo usual, pero este par de minutos me han parecido dos años, no puedo dejar de mirar la pantalla, y me digo "al diablo", lanzo el teléfono y escucho como hace vibrar el sillón de la sala, me lanzo sobre el, la pantalla me revela un lindo mensaje "Hola ^_^" , por extraño que me resulte esa simple palabra hace que sonría. Le pregunto, solo para hacer plática, como le ha ido con la física estadística:

-Muy bien, tengo al mejor asesor c:

-Me complace leer eso, por cierto, necesitas otra asesoría -_-

Le digo jugando, pero espero que diga que si, de veras que quiero verla otra vez.

-¿Tan mala te parezco? ;c

-Todo lo contrarió, eres excelente. Pero eso no te permite flojear :p

-Jajajajajajaja ¿Flojear? ¿Yo? ¿Tu hablándome de flojera?, Ino dice que perderías un concurso de flojera, porque te daría flojera ir jajajajaja

-Ino es una problemática.

-Todas las mujeres somos problemáticas.

-No todas, tu no lo eres. -¡Lo soy! -No eres, ya me hubieras dado una paliza si lo fueras jajaja

.

.

.

Miro la hora en mi teléfono, hemos hablado por textos durante 5 horas seguidas, es noche así que me animo a escribirle.

-¿Qué harás mañana por la tarde?

-No lo se, aún no tengo planes.

Sonrío al leerlo, mis dedos se mueven con una velocidad impresionante.

-Te invito a comer, nos vemos a las 4 en la entrada de la universidad.

Lo envió y los diez segundos que ella se mantiene escribiendo me parecen una tortura, escribir "si" no toma tanto tiempo.

-Claro que si Shikamaru, será genial :D

-Entonces hasta mañana Hinata, nos vemos a las 4, descansa.

-Hasta mañana Shikamaru, dulces sueños.

Me sonrojo como un niño pequeño, y no paro de sonreír, deseo que sea mañana a las 4 de la tarde.

.

.

.

Son las 6 de la mañana y me levanto animado, nadie se levanta aún, preparo mi desayuno, como lento, me ducho y estoy listo para mi clase de las 8, antes de salir kiba me mira algo molesto.

-¿Por qué estás listo tan pronto?-Me mira muy raro, lo miro con desinterés, y levanto una ceja extrañado-te lo advierto Nara, le rompes el corazón, la lastimas, le mientes o la engañas y nunca más en tu vida volverás a ver la luz del día.-Sonrío y él sonríe de vuelta.

-No te preocupes Kiba, sabes que soy buen tipo- asiente y se relaja.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, es como una hermana, es mi deber defenderla, ella es genial, se que se la pasarán bien hoy-Vaya, así que Hinata les habla de mi a sus mejores amigos, mi estómago enloquece de felicidad, esto va por buen camino.

-Gracias Kiba- sin decir más me marcho, espero con todo mi ser que sean las 4.

.

.

.

Las 4 llegaron y estoy justo a tiempo en la entrada, deje mis libros en la casa y vine corriendo hasta acá, alzo la mirada y a la par que yo ella viene, con una linda sonrisa y un vestido veraniego, la miro embelesado y agito mi mano para saludarla, comenzamos a caminar hacía un pequeño café con aire encantado, nunca había ido ahí pero Ino me dijo que la llevara a ese lugar.

-¿Conoces el lugar?-le digo señalando el café, su rostro se ilumina y se que he acertado.

-Si, bueno, es decir, no, pero siempre había querido ir- sus ojos brillan y me siento muy bien por hacerla lucir así de radiante.-¿Tu has venido antes?- me pregunta con mucho entusiasmo.

-No, pero se ve que es un buen lugar y según internet es uno de los mejores 5 cafés de la zona. Habrá música en vivo- ella sonríe aún más, algo, no se que es, pero algo me dice que hoy será un buen día.

Entramos al café, yo pido una hamburguesa y ella algo a base de hongos.

-Así que física-me dice sonriendo mientras esperamos la comida.

-Así es, es algo problemática pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

-¿Por qué la escogiste?- me pregunta con curiosidad mientras la mesera le deja su limonada y comienza a beberla.

-Tuve un maestro, ya sabes, el tipo de maestro que cambia tu vida, que realmente se interesa por ti y se vuelve más que un maestro- pienso en Asuma recogiéndome de la calle y obligándome a leer un libro de ciencia, mostrándome cosmos- yo siempre he sido un vago y cuando niño detestaba la escuela, comenzaba a perderme en la vagancia y algunas personas quisieron aprovecharse de mi inexperiencia, tenía solo 7 y en lugar de ir a la escuela me juntaba con gente no muy buena, entonces llego Asuma, mi maestro, y me salvo- ella me mira algo preocupada, tal vez mi semblante cambio a uno más serio, para aliviar un poco la tensión le pregunto porque escogió economía.

-Mi familia tiene empresas y yo debo quedarme al frente de ellas, así que es por eso- me dice un poco triste, me sorprende el escucharla porque realmente parecía apasionada por los temas de la economía.

-Si no tuvieras empresas a las cuales atender en el futuro ¿Qué harías?- se sonroja un poco y agacha levemente la mirada.

-Cuando era pequeña siempre soñé con abrir mi propio restaurante, cocinar las cosas más deliciosas y los mejores postres- su mirada brilla- y aún sueño con ese lugar, pero tengo un deber familiar que trato de honrar-la miro un poco molesto y ella lo nota, por lo que rápidamente me aclara- sin embargo, no dejo mis sueños de lado, cocino todos los días y siempre trato de aprender y practicar.

Ella me agrada mucho, tomo el dorso de su mano y la miro a los ojos, pienso que tal vez es un poco pronto para soñar cosas a su lado, pero mando esos pensamientos lejos.

-Algún día pondremos ese lugar, yo voy a ayudarte, lo prometo- ella se sonroja y asiente.

-Es una promesa.

.

.

.

 **Perdonen como es que había dejado todo esto encimado, espero eso no los haya importunado mucho, espero lo disfruten más así.**


	5. Helados y pasteles

**La Question.**

Capítulo 5: Helados y pasteles.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

" _Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor."_ _Mario Benedetti_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esa pequeña cita en el café había resultado muy bien, la conocí un poco mejor y me animé a hacer promesas, que no tomo a la ligera. Desde ese día y hasta hoy hablamos todo el tiempo por mensajes y tenemos asesorías, hace dos días, mientras le explicaba algunos cálculos, la tomé de la mano, hablé y hablé y no la solté y ella tampoco lo hizo.

Todos los días me ha dado un pastel, uno pequeño hecho por ella, dice que le gusta que yo sea el primero en probarlos, pero aún no me dice las razones de eso, hasta ahora supongo que confía en mi. Mi veredicto es siempre el mismo "están deliciosos", creo que mi vientre esta más grande y a este paso Chouji tendrá que prestarme un pantalón.

Justo ahora estoy charlando con ella de cosas extrañas, sobre su programa favorito y sus gustos en literatura, se que sonrío como estúpido todo el día por cosas que hasta ahora no me habían preocupado, se que no es normal, pero me gusta como se siente.

.

.

.

Comenzaba un sábado nuevo y ayer Hinata me había dejado en visto, me sentí molesto y aunque tuviera unas ganas enormes de escribirle otro mensaje y preguntarle si estaba bien, no lo hice, me sentía como no niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

Mi corazón comenzaba a doler y mi mente comenzaba a imaginar cientos de horribles escenarios, no podía resistir más esas locas ideas, le escribí nuevamente preguntando si estaba bien. Como lo esperaba no recibió mi mensaje. Esperé y esperé, hasta que decidí dejar el teléfono olvidado, salí al parque a pensar y sobre todo a relajarme. Me tiré bajo la sombra de un árbol y dormí hasta que sentí algo de frío. Me levante con suma pereza y caminé lento hasta estar en casa, nuevamente y por fortuna, la casa estaba sola.

Me puse a ver televisión, no tenía ganas de saber como me ignoraba o como ni siquiera recibía mis mensajes.

Me sentí arrepentido, solo un poco, por ir confiando tanto en ella y solo hasta ahora, que no he tenido interacción, caigo a la cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Hinata son fuertes. Comienzo a pensar en todo lo que he hecho por ella, hago más tareas y me levanto temprano, como dulces aunque antes realmente no me gustaban mucho.

Creo que la extraño más de lo que me gustaría, sin pensarlo más voy por mi teléfono, lo desbloqueo y hay una nota de voz, una nota de voz de Hinata, mi sonrisa estúpida vuelve y eso que ni siquiera la reproduzco aún.

"Shikamaru, disculpa por no contestarte el día de ayer, iba de camino a mi hogar y me olvidé de cargar el teléfono, también olvidé mi cargador y en casa no había nadie que me prestara uno, perdón por preocuparte"

Esas 39 palabras me habían hecho sentir alivio, además, ella nunca me había enviado un mensaje de voz y ese sentimiento cálido de cuando tomé su mano volvió a mi corazón. Rápidamente le escribí un mensaje.

-¡Hinata!, me preocupaste mucho :c creí que algo te había pasado. Me alegra mucho saber que estés bien.

Recibe mi texto enseguida y, de nuevo, solo lo ve y no responde, no me da tiempo de sentirme molesto pues alguien toca a la puerta. Abro lentamente y mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, ahí, en la puerta estaba ella, con un tenue sonrojo y una mirada culpable, en las manos llevaba un bote con algo que parecía helado. Sin pensarlo la tomé entre mis brazos y la apreté fuerte.

-Te extrañé mucho- no se de donde salió eso pero me quité un peso de encima al decírselo.

Ella aflojó un poco el agarre, estoy a unos centímetros de sus labios y puedo sentir el olor dulce de su aliento.

-Disculpa, pero estos días me he sentido como en las nubes- sonríe y se sonroja un poco más.

Niego con la cabeza y le doy un beso en la frente, la suelto y dejo que pase.

-Te traje helado, lo hice yo misma- extiende sus pequeñas manos y lo tomo, meto la punta de mi dedo y lo pruebo, esta muy bueno, demasiado bueno, tengo un viaje extracorpóreo por su delicioso sabor e increíble textura. Cuando abro los ojos ella me ve un poco asustada.-¿No te gustó?- su voz suena algo triste.

-No- ella se queda helada- me encantó, morí y volví a la vida, mujer, cocinas las cosas más deliciosas de este mundo.

Ella me abraza y en voz muy bajita me dice- te extrañé mucho.


	6. Días de Verano

**La Question.**

Capítulo 6: Días de verano.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

" _Incapaz de percibir tu forma,  
Te encuentro a mi alrededor.  
Tu presencia llena mis ojos con tu amor,  
_ _Vuelve humilde_ _mi corazón,  
Porque estás en todas partes._ _"_

 _Guillermo del Toro._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Cierro los ojos y nuevamente puedo sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mio, su aliento dulce diciendo "te extrañé" y ese temblor que recorre por entero mi ser. Estar tirado a la sombra de un árbol soñando despierto nunca antes me había resultado tan placentero, una sonrisa boba se posa en mi rostro y se siente bien.

Entró en un aletargamiento delicioso y un aroma dulce inunda mi nariz por completo, siento algo, más bien, alguien inclinándose sobre mi, no es necesario que abra los ojos pues se, como si conociera de toda la vida este calor en mis entrañas, que es ella, su largo cabello me hace cosquillas en la cara y el calor en mi cuerpo crece y me envuelve, cálido y tranquilo. Acerco una mano hacía donde se bien que esta su rostro y le acaricio los labios, siento su voz en mis dedos diciendo "te extrañé mucho Shikamaru". Con parsimonia llevo mi mano por su cuello, deleitándome con la sensación de su piel, mi mano curiosa se posesiona de su nuca y en un gesto de infinita ternura la acerco a mi, tan lento que el tiempo pareciera ir distinto, le doy espacio por si necesita huir de estos sentimientos que comienzan a quemarme y me alegra saber que no huye, me alegra sentir ese temblor en su cuerpo pues entonces se que ella también me espera con ansias.

Mi nariz roza con su rostro y mi boca esta a milímetros de la suya, abro mis ojos, en el último segundo la curiosidad de verla me gana, y mis pupilas se dilatan, se complacen, sus ojos están cerrados y tranquilos, como los mios hace un momento, sus mejillas están sonrosadas y sus labios entre abiertos a la expectativa de mi siguiente movimiento.

Quisiera quedarme viéndola por siempre, pero el deseo de besarla es más fuerte. Sin pensarlo mucho más termino con la incómoda distancia, y por dios que la gloria esta en sus labios.

El contacto es lento, tierno, con calma atrapó su labio inferior y me quedó saboreándola largo rato.

Sin dudarlo, pero tratando de no asustarla, pasó mi lengua lentamente y de su boca se escapa un sonido sorprendido, un sonido que me hace saber que para ella ese contacto tierno no es suficiente, me hace saber que ella me necesita más cerca, más apasionado, que este sentimiento de más es mutuo.

Mi lengua se pasea tranquila por sus dientes y en un acto que logra sorprenderme se encuentra con su igual, temblorosa y asustada y al mismo tiempo embriagante. Podría morir en este momento.

Me separo lento de ella y le acarició el rostro, mantiene sus ojos cerrados y apega su mejilla en mi palma buscando mi calor, buscando mi tacto.

-Es un día de verano hermoso- le digo tirándola suavemente en el césped a mi lado, me pongo de costado y con ayuda de mi brazo me alzo para poder apreciarla mejor, los rayos del sol que se cuelan entre las ramas la hacen lucir distinta, más hermosa, más mujer.

-Yo…-me dice sonrojada, sin abrir los ojos- yo creí que dormías y…- las palabras se le atoran de forma graciosa en la garganta y soy testigo de que esa mujer tiene una ternura infinita.

-Así que… ¿Te aprovechaste de mi?- mi tono de falsa sorpresa la hace lucir más preocupada y no tiene que decirme nada más, se a la perfección lo que pasa por su mente. Ahora mismo piensa que tal vez fue muy atrevida al hacer eso. Y quizás lo fue, pero eso no es algo realmente malo, de hecho me ha encantado. Yo la esperaba bajo la sombra de este árbol, se había retrasado una hora para ir a nuestra cita.

-Lo siento mucho- me dice casi con tristeza. La miró con una sonrisa en la cara y sin más le digo.

-Este beso es para mi un sueño hecho realidad, espero que no sea el último-su mirada sorprendida me hace feliz- Hinata- le hablo poniéndome de pie y ayudándola a levantarse, la miró a los ojos y tomo sus manos entre las mías-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Inocentemente creí que la mejor respuesta era un si, sin dudarlo. Pero estaba equivocado, sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, sus labios estampándose con violencia contra los mios y luego esa serie de besos por toda mi cara, fueron la mejor respuesta que pude recibir.


End file.
